the First Girl in the Glade
by TricksieHobbit
Summary: A story about the first girl in the glade. Its in the first year or so of the first group of gladers


As a young girl woke up she was thrashed and jostled about in the dark. Panic took over. She couldn't see anything but the floor and walls of her prison seemed to be some sort of metal grate. A moment of brightness over took her cage revealing boxes inside with her. The sudden light shocked her with pain. She began to stumble backwards, her back hitting both the grated wall and boxes. She brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms and buried her head hoping to get out of this nightmare. In a near whimper state she sat there for what felt like an eternity as her cage was rising, with the occasional flashes of light piercing their way in.

The cage stopped as it sounded like it had hit something else that was metal. Fear jumped out of her mouth as she jerked and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. After moments in the motionless box, light began to fill the darkness as sounds of moving metal were above her head. She could hear voices. Opening her eyes slightly as she looked upwards, she kept looking even though she was blinded by a brighter light than before. From her burning vison she could see a bunch of figures standing outside the top of grated box. The moment she looked at them they fell silent. Seeing more clearly she was able to discern that the figures were all boys, appearing to be from the age of twelve to seventeen. "It's a girl" she heard one of them break the silence. "I get dibs!" "She hot?!" "Finally they send one up! She's mine!" a bunch of unseen boys began yelling. She pushed herself against the grated wall as hard as she could, as if hoping she could fall through and wake out of this nightmare.

The girl fought back her tears as the boys fought over who would get the first go at her. Rocking back and forth she tried telling herself to wake up. 'Come on, it's just a bad dream. Wake up!' everything began to overwhelm her, she heard every single boy saying how she would his, every time they would push each other. "Don't you all have work to do! You've all seen the new greenie now get to bloody work!" one boy commanded with an odd accent. And then it all stopped. She looked up to see all the boys walking away, all except one. He was tall and slender with strawberry blond hair. His dark eyes were staring down at her, his face held a smile that looked comforting. He crouched down and then sat on the edge of the box. "I just wanna wake up the frightened girl whimpered, as she squeezed her eyes shut, not speaking directly to him. "Wish we could all just wake up" he responded looking down into the box solemnly.

"Right now it's bloody awful, I know. We've all been through it" She opened her tear filled eyes and looked up, her eyes now adjusted completely. The boy ran his hand through his hair "for now let's start with introductions, names Newt. Don't s'pose you remember your name?" it hit her like a brick wall. Who was she? She couldn't even remember her own name, let alone anything about herself. She shook her head; it was all she could do, she was petrified. Her red hair fell in front of her face; she left it there in attempts to hide her tears.

"Do wanna get out of there?" Newt questioned as he outstretched his hand towards her. She sat motionless looking up at him. Seeing no other option she slowly rose to her feet and went towards him. She stood below him, her heart still racing from that first moment when she woke up. He stretched his hand towards her, the little bit more he was able to. Taking a breath she took Newt's hand and he began to pull her up. There were some boxes nearby she used to help reach the top.

She stood outside the box was a large area of grass, there were some buildings and structures, even a farm area. "Welcome to the Glade Greenie, it's not much, but its home" Newt said as he rose to his feet. In every direction she could see boys working on one thing or another. She was overwhelmed with questions and even more questions. "What's going on? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything?!" she cried, letting it all go at once. Her eyes became glossy with tears, Newt looked down and spoke "none of us know the answer to any of those questions. We've all gone through this." She looked to him with hopelessness in her eyes "You will remember your name I can promise you that" he finished with his hand on her shoulder. "When?" "Will you get it back?" she nodded "It varies person to person, sometimes minutes sometimes weeks." He explained as they began to walk towards one of the buildings "I hope I don't have to wait that long" she hoped as crossed her arms tightly.

They were headed towards the largest structure in the Glade. "Before we start the tour you need to meet someone. He's actually the guy in charge around here. I just take care of things when he can't" As Newt continued to explain what he could about the Glade, the girl noticed as they passed the working boys they would stare and talk to each other with smiles that unnerved her. She looked at Newt and thought to herself wondering if he was a good guy or deep down he was like the others, just wanting her for himself. She tried to shake off the thought it scared her, more than waking up with no memory. They reached the crudely built homestead, Newt chivalrously opened the door for her and motioned her to go inside, "Here we are, the homestead, not much. Then again we don't really have much."

Bowing her head as she entered, she was greeted by a room with a group of boys. The room was fairly bare, a few make-shift tables and chairs. The only really noteworthy point in the room was the staircase. Newt followed her inside and closed the door behind him. All the boys, who were sitting at a table playing some sort of game, looked over to them. "Passing through, needn't mind us" Newt announced, placing his hand on the girls back and gently leading her towards the stairs. One of the boys queried with a forceful tone as the two walked past "Does the Greenie have a name, Shank?" She noticed the one who said it was brutish looking; he looked taller than Newt and built a lot thicker. The boy's nose was crooked as though he had been punched and it never healed quite right. "I'm sure she does, Gally, but there's that bloody obstacle of everyone coming out of the box amnesia" Newt sarcastically acknowledged. Gally's face grew sour "Sarcastic Slinthead" he spat as he turned back around to whatever the boys' where previously doing. She could feel Newt's hand turn tense as Gally nagged him. When they began up the stairs Newt's hand left her back

At the top of the stairs was a hallway and more stairs. Newt headed down the hallway and the girl followed "I just figured you should meet Alby. Him bein' the leader in all. Normally he would've been there when you arrive in the box, but he's a bit under the weather. Nothing serious just pukes a lot" When they reached the door Newt knocked "Alby?" on the other side stirring could be heard then a voice "come in, Newt" Newt looked to the fair skinned girl "Wait here a moment" He then went through the door and closed it behind himself. She stood in the hallway, a moment alone to try and soak in all that's happened. She looked down to see she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, lace up shoes, and a green t-shirt and a vest. After a moment of trying to figure out something about herself by her clothes, she heard Newt's voice from beyond the door "Hey Greenie, come on in" Startled by sudden sound she jumped a bit, and then opened the door.

Newt sat by a bed where a dark skinned boy lay sitting up. "Shuck" the boy breathed as she entered the room. The boy, who must be Alby, just sat staring at her. She shifted feeling incredibly uncomfortable at all the attention she was receiving since she woke up. Newt looked down fiddling with his hands. "I can't believe what you told me isn't a pile of klunk" Alby finally broke his silence. "Now you understand what I meant about the other Gladers" Alby looked at Newt, finally taking her out of the spot light. "It won't be a problem. Take her on the tour." Newt looked over to her, for the first time since she stepped in the room "Ready to see the sights Greenie?" He said as he picked himself up out of the chair and headed towards the door. "Sure" she shyly responded, Newt opened the door and the scared girl went through. "Get better ya Shank" Newt said playfully towards his leader. Alby slid down into his bed "that'd be better than feeling like klunk."

They left the homestead and Newt showed her around the Glade. Everywhere except the tree grove, where the deadheads lie. Newt led her into the tree infested section of the Glade. The trees made the area much darker than the rest of the Glade. "You don't talk much, you've been listening to me prattle on 'bout the Glade. Barely one question has escaped your thoughts. You still tryin' to make sense of this? Don't. It'll just make your head hurt." Newt said as he spun around and walked backwards. She looked up into his deep comforting eyes. Then she tripped and dropped to the ground taking Newt down with her.

Her heart began to race fast, she was beginning to wonder if would ever beat at a normal rate. "I- I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she shook her head. Newt laughed "Well hello Greenie" "I wasn't, I mean I-I tripped" she babbled as she got off him. Newt smiled "It's okay. Least it got a few words out of you. I knew you weren't-" She covered her face which was now beat red. Newt sat up and set his arms on his knees. "Don't worry 'bout it. You tripped" She parted her fingers peering through her hands with piercing blue eyes. "What's going to happen to me?" the, now less, embarrassed girl asked. Newt ran a hand through his hair "I imagine same as past Gladers. We'll test you to find out which job'll be best for you. Shouldn't change cause you're a girl" She hugged her arms close as she looked back the way they came "But your all boys. And when I was in the box I heard them" "Alby doesn't think it'll be a problem" "And you?" "Alby doesn't think it's a problem" he repeated dejectedly and then moved closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "I will stay with you, if it'll make you feel safe" He promised looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled her first smile since entering the Glade. This caused him to smile. She then through her arms around him and pulled him in close. Newt wrapped his arms around the nameless girl and placed his chin on the top of her head.


End file.
